Till death do us part
by FireTiger1008
Summary: Just a Ganith one shot that takes places one night after dinner(They had steak but that's not relevant). Honestly there isn't much to say about it but read if you ship Ganith and if you say you don't, you're lying. So yeah it's just a load of Ganith fluff, enjoy :) Rated T to be safe.


**Okay before all you beat up a fellow munchkin i'm sorry its been a while! So please lower your weapons, let the shadows retreat, put out your flames and so on and so forth. I haven't had a chance to write an awful lot lately and this is likely the last you will hear from me in a while because exam season is just starting, plus I was meant to be doing some stuff for 2 subjects but instead I wrote this so i'm likely to lose my head anyway. I do hope you enjoy it, I've been avoiding writing romance lately for reasons I wont bore you with; normally I would use the reason as inspiration for a story but it doesn't fit Ganith so well. Anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think, constructive criticism is welcome and yes(Before you ask) I did steal a tiny bit from Doctor Who because it's one of my favourite scenes but anyway I'll shut up now. Enjoy :)**

**Fire :) x **

**Oh yeah and sorry it's not that long but what are you gonna do?!**

* * *

"Go on say it." Ghastly encouraged.

"No!" replied Tanith trying to sound annoyed but a smile still played on her lips. She placed the fork she had just washed on the draining board and pulled the plug out the sink.

"Pretty please." Ghastly begged. Tanith ran her hands under the tap to remove the soap off of them and shook her head

"I'm not saying it."

"Oh come on!" Tanith turned to look at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. "I just want to hear it with your accent."

"Well maybe I want to hear it with your accent." Tanith pointed out before running some water in the tap to remove the left over soap.

"That would be stupid though because I wouldn't be telling the truth and if I _were_ telling the truth we defiantly wouldn't be together." Turning the tap back off Tanith lent against the worktop

"And me saying it is truthful?" she wondered

"Well you can specify mine if you want." Tanith laughed walking out of the kitchen leaving Ghastly to trail after her. "Okay I know you want to hit me right now so if you say it then you can hit me and I won't try to dodge." Tanith sat on the sofa and looked at Ghastly

"Wow, you really want me to say it don't you?" Ghastly did his best to pull a puppy face at Tanith. Folding her arms she looked at him as he sat himself at the other end of the sofa. "I love cock." She sighed. Ghastly burst out laughing making Tanith kick him off the sofa.

"That was brilliant, what else can I get you to say?" he wondered aloud lying on the floor.

"Hey don't I get to hit you now?" Tanith asked, Ghastly went to say something but Tanith knew what he was going to say and so interrupted him "You said nothing about kicks that was a free shot. They aren't the same as hitting." Ghastly sighed kneeling in front of where Tanith was sat on the sofa.

"Fine, go on then." He said wincing his eyes shut. Tanith lifted her hand and pushed his shoulder making him fall to the floor.

"I can't believe you thought I would actually hit you!" Tanith looked at her boyfriend who was laying on the floor.

"Aww do you love me to much?" Ghastly pulled himself up and put his face next to Tanith's who was looking away from him.

"Unfortunately." Ghastly smiled and tapped Tanith on the shoulder causing her to turn her head to face him, it was then that he leant forward to press his lips against hers. Though it surprised her Tanith easily sunk into it and allowed the kiss to deepen. Ghastly pulled away causing Tanith to lean closer not wanting the moment to end. Ghastly chuckled rubbing his nose against hers.

"I love you to." He told her causing her to smile. Ghastly stood up, went round to the back of the sofa and slid in next to Tanith. He wrapped his arm around her making sure she wouldn't fall off and snuggled himself into her hair. She turned in his arms so that she was facing him and placed her own head onto his chest so she could hear the steady beat of his heart. "Would you get married?" Ghastly wondered from out of the blue. Tanith lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Are you asking?" she wondered

"Yes." Ghastly responded

"Yes" Was Tanith's simple response.

"Wait did you think I was asking you to marry me or if you would get married?"

"Yes" Tanith responded again.

"That makes no sense!" Ghastly exclaimed making Tanith laugh. "You're so beautiful." He told her tucking her hair behind her ear. Ghastly smiled noticing the rosiness in Tanith's cheeks and how she tucked her head into him. "I mean it you are and I can't believe I get to hold you in my arms."

"Thank you." She responded making Ghastly laugh, all it took was a truth such as that to make her speechless yet this girl could normally talk for England. Ghastly ran his hand down her side making her wriggle where it tickled. He placed his lips on the top of her head with a smile.

"Promise you'll never leave me." Tanith frowned at Ghastly wondering why he would say such a thing.

"I promise." Ghastly smiled

"Till death do us part." He joked but Tanith didn't smile instead she shook her head.

"No. Not even then." Ghastly placed his lips on Tanith's, their embrace soon becoming passionate. They wriggled slightly so Tanith ended up underneath Ghastly as she ran her hands down his torso feeling the muscles and the movement in his chest caused by his now heavy breathing. Placing a hand underneath her Ghastly ran his fingers up Tanith's back only stopping when he found her bra. Using his fingers he skilfully undid it, or he at least tried. He stopped kissing Tanith and frowned trying to figure out how to undo the strap. "Do you need a hand?" Tanith smiled at the look of concentration on his face.

"No I can do it." Ghastly placed his other hand by the bra using his wrists to stop himself placing all his weight on Tanith and continued to fiddle. "Did you glue this shut?" he wondered making her laugh. Ghastly removed one of his hands to balance on as it became harder to keep himself up.

"I could have you naked by now." Tanith stated with a smile.

"Don't worry I've almost got it." Tanith sighed knowing Ghastly wouldn't admit defeat, so she lifted her back up so she could get her own hand behind her and using three fingers undid the strap. "I told you I had it!" Tanith shrugged with a smile

"You shouldn't keep a girl waiting." She told him

"Alright but next time-"

"Next time I'll let you do it all by yourself." She nodded making him smile before he let their lips lock again as Tanith undid his trousers for him to reveal his underwear.


End file.
